Colors
by Sygis
Summary: Luffy tries to figure out what colors go best with him and his brothers.


**Author's Note: This is one of the Tumblr fics that I wrote for ASL week. It was Day 3: Colors. I kind of went the optimistic route with this one and the interpretations of their colors. Like I said, just moving some of my fics on here. *runs along*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy had recently started taking an art class. Sabo actually suggested it as a way to have fun at school since he knew how easily distracted his younger brother could get. The younger boy had just arrived from his first day of the new semester. He told Sabo of all the new people he met and befriended. The blond was content with hearing his younger brother rant about his adventure at school. He wasn't worried in terms of friends. People followed Luffy wherever he went, that was just an addition to the package, something he learned long ago.<p>

When Luffy was done telling his story about his first day, he started unpacking his bag, taking out his art supplies on the living room floor (which Sabo helped pick for him too). Sabo couldn't help but be curious. He asked his little brother what he was up to.

"Hm? Ah I'm gonna paint! My teacher, Mr. Cabbage, wants us to paint our family on this paper thing he gave us." Luffy said with a grin on his face while he laid out a thick wide blank paper.

The blond looked amused watching his younger brother so focused on an assignment and decided to sit on the floor as well. "So is your teacher's name really Mr. Cabbage?" He asked curiously.

His brother shrugged. "His name sounds like Cabbage so he's Mr. Cabbage."

Sabo chuckled and shook his head. He figured every teacher would have a ball with Luffy's uncanny way of nicknaming people he first met. "Anything else you have to add to your family painting?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah he said something about picking colors." Luffy scratched his head trying to remember.

Footsteps were heard around the kitchen. Sabo figured it was Ace, waking up from his afternoon nap. After the constant rummaging in the fridge and the noises the microwave made, Ace walked over to the living room with some leftovers from the other day. "Whaddya guys doooing?" He said chewing what looked to be some kind of meat.

Luffy hopped up off the floor and nearly tackled Ace down with his food, but he swiftly dodged, expecting his younger brother's assault. "OI! Get your own food Luffy!"

Sabo laughed and tried to pick at Ace's plate too, but the freckled male glared and smacked Sabo's hand away. "Seriously you guys, go walk your asses to the fridge."

"Jerk." The blond said in a teasing manner.

"Don't care. What are you guys up to?" Ace asked as he sat on the floor near Sabo. He took a look at the art supplies on the floor.

Luffy was too busy eating food out of the fridge to answer.

"Luffy's got an art assignment to work on." Sabo continued to look over at his younger brother stuffing his face in the kitchen.

"Oh? What's it about?" The freckled male had nothing better to do, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in knowing what had his younger brother so focused. He looked over to Luffy stuffing his face, and back at the blank paper. Well, his brother was_ almost_ focused.

"So far he said he has to paint a picture of his family. But then he said he had to explain something about colors."

"Did his teacher give him some kind of instruction sheet? Or guideline sheet? I figure teachers like giving something like that out. Why is he taking art again?" Ace asked in an almost mocking tone.

Sabo looked back at his brother with an unamused expression. "Why else? He wanted to have a fun class this semester. He could at least test his imagination. Besides, his counselor wasn't going to give him another gym class this year."

"Imagination huh? Well he does have a lot of that. But why the hell would they not give him gym anymore? It keeps him **active** and he has **fun**. Adults are always nagging teenagers to exercise more anyway!"

"Yeah but Luffy has taken it way too many times Ace."

"There's a LIMIT? What kind of school did it turn INTO?" Ace said as he finished the meal on his plate

Sabo got up to go fetch his younger brother, also to avoid having an empty fridge for dinner.

"Ahhh Sabooooo~ I'm not done yet." Luffy whined as he took one last bite of the meat in his hand.

The blond dragged his brother back to where his supplies were at. "No, you'll leave the fridge empty before dinner time comes around."

"Shishishi~"

Ace couldn't help but smack Luffy on the head while ignoring the yelping sound that came right after "That shouldn't be funny! We're gonna end up starving again."

The brothers had been through that predicament many times before, which is why they decided to keep a much closer eye on their food. Sabo even considered buying a lock for the fridge, but Ace suggested buying multiple chains to go with it. They may or may not have been serious about it. You never really knew what to expect when it came to Luffy, especially when it involved food, so it was best to be well prepared.

The freckled male then held up a paper and read from it. "Anyway, I found the paper, the one that talks about his assignment. It says after he's done with his painting, he has to talk about the colors he associated with each person and explain the meaning behind the colors. Wow this sounds like a drag."

Sabo chuckled at his brother's last comment. "Yeah, what doesn't sound like a drag to you?"

Ace ignored Sabo's cheeky remark. "Well what were you gonna paint L- Woah you're fast..."

Ace didn't get to finish his sentence due to the shock of his little brother already nearly done with his work. The blond continued watching in amusement as Luffy painted away. Ace just thought he was painting squiggles. The room was quiet for another good minute until Luffy stopped and looked back at his brothers.

"What is it Luffy? You're doing fine so far." Sabo said as he smiled taking a peak at the painting.

It was a bit difficult to figure out, but not as bad as Luffy's typical pencil drawings. He could at least make out the shapes and colors (if you squinted). It was easy to tell who the little figure wearing blue was, with the addition of the blond curls. Sabo assumed the slightly shorter figure next to him was Luffy himself. The yellow straw hat was the big give away, but the bright red colors were also a big hint. The blond chuckled to himself and wondered why his younger brother looked a bit stuck.

"Hmmm...What color should Ace be?" The boy asked as he looked at the blond in hopes of some assistance.

"He should be pink." Sabo smirked.

Luffy rolled on the floor laughing. Ace smacked them both silly. Both brothers rubbed their heads to relieve the pain, while Luffy complained calling Ace a jerk. Sabo didn't take back his comment. The taunt was worth it in his book.

"I don't care what color you give me, Lu." Ace said as he stretched and laid down, closing his eyes in hopes of taking another nap.

"But this is suppose to be important..." Luffy pouted.

"How about orange?" Sabo suggested. His little brother looked troubled enough and he honestly didn't like seeing him that way.

"Ooooooohhh. Orange looks good on Ace!"

"Yeah it does, plus it's his hat's color. The color orange can also relate to adventure and risk-taking. It inspires physical confidence, competition, and independence. Those inspired by orange are always on the go!"

"Shishishi!~ That sounds just like Ace!" The younger boy said amused.

"Sabo, that sounded almost too perfect. You advertising?" The freckled male still had his eyes closed, but was listening in on the conversation.

"If you weren't so busy looking at the back of your eyelids, you'd realize I was reading out of a book~" The blond snickered after his comment.

Ace opened an eye to notice the blond wasn't lying. He was holding up a small book. The freckled male read out the bold letters on the hard cover, "The psychology behind colors".

"When aren't you reading..." Ace spoke with an annoyed tone.

"When aren't you complaining..." Sabo responded mockingly.

"Orange it is!" Luffy shouted as he completed the final part to his painting.

The bickering brothers looked back at their younger brother highly amused at his enthusiasm. When Luffy was done with his painting he held it up proudly. His wide grin showed the pride in his work.

Luffy's painting consisted of them three, side by side, holding up a flag with their initials "ASL". It surprisingly passed in their book (It always passed in Luffy's book, he only made masterpieces. Others just didn't have the same artistic sense!).

"Heyy I can actually see myself!" Ace snorted.

"EH?!" Luffy assured.

"So we're your family huh?" Sabo asked, already knowing the answer. Part of him wanted to hear it, another part of him wanted to steer him away from Ace's comment.

"Huh? Why are you asking? Of course Ace and Sabo are my family. I'm red, Sabo is blue, and Ace is orange!" Luffy pointed at each figure, explaining their colors.

"So what made you suddenly think of orange Sabo?" Ace asked.

"You really wanna know? When I saw the words _'showing-off'_ in bold, I had to suggest it." Sabo grinned at his brother. He was prepared for a swing to come his way, but instead, Ace laughed at the comment and agreed with him.

"So wait, why are you blue and why does Luffy get red? You can't just say it because you like the colors..." Ace raised an eyebrow looking at the blond.

"Blue means trust, honesty, and loyalty. It's a tranquil color that can be reserved and responsible."

"Ah! That sounds like Sabo~" Luffy put his painting down and went to sit in between his brothers looking at the book the blond held.

"What about red?" Luffy asked curiously.

"This color is a warm and positive color associated with our most physical needs and our will to survive. It's an energetic and motivating color." Sabo smiled as he finished reading the lines out of his book.

"Oh? That does sound like Luffy. Guess you guys already came with your colors." Ace laughed, amused at how Sabo seemed to always have a book for everything.

"It's just a book. We all come with our own colors. This isn't my book, some guy in my class named Bartolomeo just gave it to me. He kept telling me to share it with you guys. I think he's a fan of our little brother though..." He gulped.

Ace grimaced and felt the sudden urge to want to kick someone's ass. He would have asked Sabo for more details but his train of thought was interrupted. Luffy laughed as he latched onto Ace and Sabo's arms. He hummed contently as he thanked them. Ace and Sabo were always left speechless but never failed to return the affection with smiles. When their younger brother said thank you, they never really knew the reason for it. Sometimes Luffy simply said thank you out of sheer joy. They accepted whatever meaning came behind those words, but they felt like the ones who should truly be saying it. A single color couldn't possibly describe their younger brother. He felt like the entire rainbow if they were to be honest.

The three brothers laid side by side. Ace might or might have not had a random narcoleptic fit. Luffy being Luffy quickly dozed off. Sabo was left looking over to both his brothers and figured he could use a nap too. Looks like this new semester was going to be an interesting one. Both brothers were looking forward to Luffy's future art works.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I have a thing for Luffy being a high school student. I think it's because I never really did cherish my high school years ha! I actually made a small art for this...but since this website won't let me actually pastelink it on here I guess I can't show it and give you guys a good laugh. *sigh* It's on my tumblr, but that's too much work. I was just disappointed that I couldn't do anything aside from write for that whole week. I would love to be able to draw, but that talent will never be mine :P Alright, laters peeps.  
><strong>


End file.
